


"Climbing class"

by Mangafrk



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had never been very good at gym class, but hey, maybe it wouldnt be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Climbing class"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is very original I know. I wrote this just after finishing a walk through so y'know.

"Hey Chris. How's your schedule?"

I jumped slightly at the voice coming from behind me and the lunch bag being placed on the table in front of me. I turn around and punch the other lightly on the arm. He steps back and put his arms up, surrendering, "Jesus Josh, don't sneak up behind me like that!"

Josh put his arms down and smirks at me. I send him a glare in response and he only chuckles. He raises an eyebrow seductively and I go to punch him again, "Dude! Can you stop that?!"

He smiles warmly and goes to sit down. He places a piece of paper on the table and he looks at me, expecting something. I lean over to see what it is that he is showing me. It's his schedule for this semester, I nod and bring mine out.

He grabs both of them and begins comparing. His eyes are glancing dramatically over the pages and his nose is almost dragging over the page, it looks almost adorable. I smack myself in the side of the head. 'Now is not the time to be thinking like that Coshise!'

He finally looks up from the schedules, his smile is stretching from ear to ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" Knowing him, it probably wasn't too big of a deal, but then again, maybe not.

"We have almost all the same classes!" 

I can't help but raise an eyebrow, what was the chance of that? "Really?"

He nods frantically (he's really happy right now) and pushes the pieces of paper towards me. I compare them for a few seconds and realize that he is right. All of our classes besides homeroom were the same and I think that the only reason why we weren't in the same homeroom was because I'm pretty sure that Josh took academic and I had taken enriched, English of course. "What do'ya know?"

"It's cool right?" He is smiling so wide right now and I swear his happiness is infectious, as I feel myself begin to smile as well.

I can't help the chuckle that forces its way through my throat. "Yeah, it’s really cool."  
@@@@  
"So what are we gonna play tonight?" I softly ran my fingers along the spines of the games in Josh's cabinet. He was sitting on the couch, watching me as I did so. 

"I don't know, though I was hoping we could..." He trails off and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist, placing his head in between my shoulder blades. "We could watch Netflix and chill."

I roll my eyes and push him off of me. I turn around to face him, raising my eyebrow. "I really hope you’re joking."

He laughs, "Why would I be?" 

I sigh, placing my head in my hands, "Joshua, just because I'm a 'nerd' doesn't mean I don't know what Netflix and chill is."

He tsks, tilting his head to the side. He isn't too irritated though because he can't keep his smile away. "Damn it, I thought that would work."

I sigh, walking forward a step so I am right in front of him. I grip his face in my hands, bringing the two of us closer. He looks at me in confusion, his cheeks slightly red. "How do you know it didn't?"

Before he can respond, I press our lips together. He tenses slightly before relaxing into my touch. He moans quietly into my mouth. He's usually the one that initiates this kind of thing, so he was probably surprised when I kissed him all of a sudden. 

I pull back suddenly, Josh's cheeks have turned a bright red. "Woah."

I push him away lightly, going around him to sit on the couch. For a few seconds, he just stands there doing nothing. He slowly begins to move again, he sits down on the couch next to me and nuzzles into my side. He places his head under my chin, placing his hands on my chest. He sighs deeply as I begin to stroke his head. I don't know how long we sit there, but I know that we are both perfectly content.  
@@@@  
"Coshise! Did two simple months make you this inept?!"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't expect gym class to be this hard. It was already the third day and we were already expected to climb a fucking rope. Josh, of course, was able to do it perfectly fine. He has always been better at these kinds of things. 

It didn't help that the teacher seemed to hate me already. I had horrible upper arm strength, as well as everything else. I was bad at pretty much everything that didn't have to do with actual academic work. That didn't mean that I couldn't run in a life or death situation. I see Josh smirk at me from across the room. I glare at him, cocky bastard. I bring my gaze over to the rope that I had just fallen off of, I will do this. I jump back onto the rope.   
@@@@  
I sigh loudly, Josh is laughing at me again. We were walking home from school and all of my limbs ached. I had fallen off that rope more times than I could count. At least the teacher congratulated me for not giving up the entire time, and he gave me a few pointers as well. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. 

I kick at Josh's shins, but he see it coming and jumps to avoid my incoming leg. "Josh can you stop for once?! Geez."

He takes a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down. His laughs finally begin to die down but I don't stop looking at him in frustration. 

"Sorry sorry, it's just..." He has to pause because he almost starts laughing again. "It's just too funny."

I growl softly, punching him in the arm. "You ass." 

He just smiles, "That's me."

We finally get to the area where we have to split up, going to our own houses. "You know," I say and Josh pauses mid-step. "I really don't think I will ever be good at climbing class." 

He raises an eyebrow, chucking, "You mean gym?"

"Nope," I smile, walking over to him. I kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush. "Climbing class."


End file.
